


Shatter

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Autistic Aden, Clarke and Aden are siblings, F/F, but it is talked about, conversion camp, not actually set in the camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: “I used to be gay,” Lexa blurted out.“Used to be?” Clarke frowned, moving to sit down on the arm of the sofa. “I don’t think that's how it works.”“It has to be,” Lexa whispered, scratching her forehead. “It has to be.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a minute since I have written anything Clexa so let me know what you think.
> 
> thank you in advance for reading : )

Clarke remembered her face, though that was only because she found the broody girl attractive, they didn’t really know each other. 

 

She was a quiet girl, didn't speak to anyone except that 'rebel-without-a-cause' girl who rarely showed up to school. She sat at the back of the class, worked on her own during labs and disappeared out the door before anyone could speak to her. 

 

Clarke didn't know the girl, but she would glance back at her occasionally during class (when she was sure none of her friends were looking)(when she was sure her _boyfriend_ wasn't looking), so she noticed when she didn't show up. 

 

For the first week Clarke figured she was probably sick, the second she reasoned she was probably on holiday, but after the second month Clarke thought that she had either died or moved. 

 

It bummed her out a little more than she had expected. 

 

The first day the girl wasn't there she was surprised at the sinking feeling in her chest. That only got worse after the second week. 

 

Now she glances back at an empty seat, willing for her to come back (or at least be okay). 

 

It was the first Friday back after winter break, Clarke had dumped Finn (after she found out he had came onto Raven), when the girl showed up again. 

 

Clarke perked up immediately at the sight of the tattered green beanie, but frowned when she noticed just how tired the girl looked, and she was pretty sure she was thinner, too.

 

So, maybe she was sick, which sucked, but at least she was better and back at school. 

 

It was halfway through class (Clarke had already glanced back six times, been caught twice) when Clarke felt something hit off the back of her head. She whipped around, expecting to see one of Finn’s friends smirking at her but everyone was focused on the questions they had been given, the only person looking at her was the girl at the back, a cheeky little smirk on her face. 

 

Clarke frowned, stretching down to pick up the folding piece of paper. 

 

_'Hey,_

 

_I know you're the smartest person in this class and there is no way I'm going to pass if I don't get help...'_

 

Clarke glanced back again before scribbled down her reply. 

 

**'Are you asking me for help?'**

 

 Clarke threw the piece of paper back, narrowly missing the kid in front of Lexa but Lexa caught the note with little effort, which Clarke found impressive.

 

Lexa looking up at her through her eyelashes after reading the note. 

 

She wrote down her reply and threw the note back, a little far to the left and Clarke just managed to reach out and get it before it hit one of the kids at the front of the class. But the scrapping of her chair had caught everyone's attention, all of them frowning at her in confusion. 

 

"Weirdo," Aton murmured. 

 

"Is everything alright, Miss Griffin?"

 

"Yes, miss," Clarke answered, smiling sheepishly. "Leg cramp."

 

"Have you finished your questions?"

 

She had but she didn't want to be called up to answer them, which happened often. "Not yet."

 

"Get on with it, then." The teacher ordered, looking back at the essays she was marking.

 

Clarke glanced back at Lexa as she sat down, who was grinning behind her hand, slouched on her seat, her pen spinning around the fingers of her other hand and, god, Clarke’s attraction for her grew exponentially at this sight. 

 

_'I am. Tutor me?'_

 

**'You done that on purpose, didn't you?'**

 

Clarke wrote back instead of replying to the question. Clarke chucked the paper a little far to the left but Lexa reached out and caught it with ease, her shoulders shaking slightly as she read the note. 

 

_'Maybe... so, tutor me?'_

 

Clarke read over the note a few times, glancing up at Lexa and nodding slowly. 

 

**'Sure. We'll talk about it after class'**

 

Clarke threw it back, not expecting a reply but after a few seconds she felt something smack off the back of her head. 

 

_'Thanks,'_

 

She slid the paper into the back of her book and waited for the teacher to continue with the class. 

 

Clarke was packing her things away slowly at the end of class, so not to leave the same time as Finn’s friends. 

 

Lexa came up beside her after they had left.

 

"They really hate you, huh?" Lexa murmured, staring at the door everyone had left through. 

 

"Yeah," Clarke said, shouldering her bag as she stood. "How do you wanna do this? Your place?"

 

"No, not my place," Lexa vetoed immediately. 

 

"Mine, then?"

 

"If that's okay? I don't mind going to the library or something."

 

"And have everyone hassle us? No, thank you," Clarke snagged Lexa’s notebook, opening it up at the back page. 

 

She scribbled down her number and address before handing it back to her. 

 

"Text me, you can come over tonight or something."

 

Lexa nodded slowly. "Sure, yeah."

 

Clarke smiled, trying to show that her heart wasn't rattling against her chest with worrying force, spinning on the balls of her feet and heading off to meet her friends for lunch.

 

Raven frowned at her as soon as she made her way over, taking a seat beside Aden, fixing out his lunch tray to ensure none of his foods were touching. "You're all smiley, you're never all smiley after..." it seemed to dawn on her then, a little smirk appearing on her lips. "She's back, huh?"

 

"Who?" Clarke tried to play it cool, which made Raven and Octavia laugh. Clarke finished fixing her brothers food before going back to her own.

 

"Who?" She mimicked. "You know who."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "It's not like how you're thinking."

 

"I don't think it's like anything," Octavia shrugged. "But if it does so happen to turn into something, we'll be here for you."

 

This seemed to calm something in Clarke that she didn't even really know was there. 

 

"Thanks."

 

"You get her name?" Raven asked. 

 

"No, how can no one know this girls name?"

 

"She's stayed relatively invisible. I know she goes to church with Onteri."

 

“No one is invisible.” Aden pointed out. 

 

Clarke hummed, reaching into her pocket when she felt her phone buzz against her leg. 

 

_'Tonight at seven?-Lexa'_

 

"Lexa," Clarke murmured, glancing up at Octavia and Raven, since Aden had gone back to concentrating on his food. "That's her name."

 

"You gave her your _number_." Octavia grinned. "Nice one, Griff."

 

**'Sure, no problem. Just come by my place? seven?'**

 

_'Cool'_

 

\--

 

Clarke clock-watched the entire time between getting home from school and Lexa coming over. Well, save for the half an hour after Aden and her mom had got back from the mall and she had to calm Aden down. 

 

Apparently everything was fine until their mom started arguing with the sales assistant, which sent Aden spiralling.

 

She was out of her seat as soon as the door bell went, clambering over Aden, who groaned but was ultimately used to her antics, and ignoring the funny look her mother gave her. 

 

She swung the door open, smiling at Lexa, who was dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing in school, a pair of headphones hooked around her neck. 

 

"Hey," Clarke greeted. 

 

"You're still okay to do this, aren't you?"

 

"Of course," Clarke stepped aside to let Lexa inside, eyeing the girls backpack and clothes. "Have you been home at all?"

 

"No, I went the library.” Lexa shrugged, stepping into Clarke’s house, glancing around the room. "Nice place."

 

"It's fine," Clarke shrugged. "You wanna go upstairs?"

 

"Sure, yeah."

 

They settled on Clarke’s floor, where Clarke had already set up her books. 

 

"I've come up with a few questions for you to do after we're finished what I have planned to go over today."

 

Lexa nodded, motioning down to the notes. "Hit me with it."

 

They spent the next two hours going over notes and diagrams and, at nine o'clock, Clarke gave Lexa the questions while she went down stairs to make them pizza and drinks. 

 

"So, whose you're friend?" Jake asked as Clarke bent down to take the pizza out of the oven. 

 

"Lexa," Clarke answered, trying to quickly sort everything out before the inevitable questioning started. "She's in my biology class."

 

"Oh, and she's just a friend?"

 

"Yes, dad," Clarke huffed, cutting the pizza. "She's just a friend. Bellamy is just a friend. Miller is just a friend. I'm not dating anyone, I won't be getting back with Finn.”

 

"Okay, okay." Her dad held his hands up in resignation, but smiled softly. "But just so you know, if you were seeing her that would be okay."

 

Clarke turned to smile at her father, This was something she had never spoken about to anyone, her attraction toward woman. "Thank you, that's comforting, but I'm just helping Lexa with her biology work, she was off for the last two months."

 

"Okay," her father smiled. 

 

Clarke grabbed the plate and two cups, heading for the door, but stopped when she reached her dad, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, dad."

 

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

 

Clarke rushed off toward the stairs, giving her brother a playful little kick as she went. 

 

Lexa glanced up at her when she entered the room, offering her a little smile as she returned her eyes to her notes. 

 

"How's it going?"

 

"Okay. You definitely explain it so much better than our teacher does." 

 

Clarke settled beside her, her legs crossed. "I'm glad."

 

Lexa set her pencil down and picked up a piece of pizza. 

 

“Are you having trouble with anything?” Clarke asked, crossing her legs and grabbing apiece of pizza.

 

“Meiosis, the stages of that. But your diagram is very helpful, if I just look over it a little more I’ll get it.” Lexa took a bite of her pizza, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

 

“I’m glad,” 

 

They went silent as they ate their food and, for the first time since Lexa had shown up, Clarke had the chance to really think about this. Before Lexa had shown up she had been nervous, she was too busy thinking over all the ways this could go _wrong_ that she didn’t really get the chance to think about how they didn’t even _know_ each other. Sure, Clarke had spent an absurd amount mooning over the the quiet kid at the back of the class but Lexa probably didn’t even know who Clarke was until today. 

 

To Lexa,  Clarke was probably the weirdo at the front of the class who kept staring back at her.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Clarke blinked out of her little daze, focusing her eyes on Lexa. 

 

“Nothing, really.” Clarke shrugged, continuing to chew the piece of food in her mouth.

 

“It didn’t seem like nothing,” Lexa said, “You were a million miles away.”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke laughed softly. “I just- We don’t really know each other, you know?”

 

“Well, we aren’t friends.” Lexa reasoned, picking at the piece of pepperoni. “But we could be.”

 

One corner of Clarke’s mouth tugged up into a smile. “Oh, could we be?”

 

“If you’re lucky,” Lexa murmured, a little smirk on her lips before taking a bite of her pizza. 

 

Lexa left just before ten that night, and Clarke fell down on the sofa beside her brother, sipping on the glass of juice she had. 

 

“What’re you doing?” She asked, throwing her legs over Aden thighs, covering his sketch book. 

 

 Aden huffed, pulling his book out from under Clarke and setting it on her shins. “I’m buying flowers and I need to weight up the pros and cons of each on in the bouquets.”

 

“Flowers?” Clarke frowned. “For who?”

 

“For a girl at school, Charlotte.” Aden explained easier. “I was talking to Bellamy and he said they ‘chicks dig flowers’.” Aden looked up seriously. “Which I now know means they like them, that’s what urban dictionary said.”

 

“Okay, that’s great,” Clarke waved her hand dismissively, used to her brother getting off task. “But why are you getting Charlotte flowers?”

 

“Because she’s pretty,” Aden shrugged. “And Indra said I was able to date, even if I am autistic, so I want to find a girlfriend and have sex.”

 

“Okay,” Clarke laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t want to hear about this, you’re my kid brother.”

 

“I’m sixteen,” Aden frowned. “And the age of consent here in Washington is sixteen, so you aren’t hearing about anything illegal.”

 

“This has nothing to do with the legality, I don’t want to hear about you having sex, Aden.”

 

“Oh,” Aden’s frown only deepened, his eyes lifting to Clarke, one closed in the way he always did when he was confused. “Why?”

 

“Because you’re my brother! Would you want to hear about my sex life?”

 

“Well, if you have any tips-“

 

“No,” Clarke groaned, grabbing Aden’s book before standing, smacking him upside the head with it. “Gross.”

 

“What?” Aden sounded genuinely confused as Clarke left, heading up to her room. 

 

She reclined back on her bed, grabbing her home that she had left on her bed, a little smile pulling on her lips when she saw Lexa’s name glaring back at her. 

 

**Lexa [22:03]: thank you for night, Clarke**

 

_Clarke [22:22]: same tomorrow? Helping you is helping me_

 

Clarke turned onto her stomach, smiling into her pillow as she opened the group chat she had with Raven and Octavia, that she had been ignoring all night. 

 

**Grease monkey [19:23]: make sure you are respectful when you slip the hand, Clarke**

 

**Better Blake [19:24]:as if Clarke is woman enough to make a move**

 

**Grease monkey [19:24]: I dunno, she has really embraced her bisexuality recently**

 

**Better Blake [19:25]: she hasn’t even looked at these messages, maybe they’re getting it on**

 

The text threaten continued consistently after that, varying from teasing Clarke to Raven and Octavia shamelessly flirting. 

 

_Griffindork [22:25]: I didn’t make a move because I don’t like her like that, but you two are OBNOXIOUS_

 

Octavia messaged back just as Lexa did, and Clarke didn’t even hesitate before clicking on Lexa’s message first, knowing the exact face her friends would make if they knew. 

 

**Lexa [22:26]: sounds good, see you tomorrow**

 

_Clarke [22:26]: goodnight, Lexa_

 

Clarke grinned to herself before opening the group chat, which now had five messages from Octavia and Raven. 

 

**Better Blake [22:26]: okay I call bullshit**

 

**Grease monkey [22:27]: you used to have a dumb smile after that class, then she dropped off the face of the earth and you just didn’t anymore**

 

**Better Blake [22:27]: you liiiiiiiike her**

 

**Grease monkey [22:28] Clarke and Lexa sitting in a tree**

 

**Better Blake [22:28]: K.I.S.S.I.N.G**

 

_Griffindork [22:29]: piss off, guys. I just broke up with Finn_

 

Clarke clicked on Lexa’s message when it dropped down. 

 

**Lexa [22:29]: night, Clarke :)**

 

Clarke smiled behind her pillow, ignoring her friends messages in favour of letting her mind wander, unsurprisingly, to Lexa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have asked and, yeah, this is partially based on atypical but also my kid cousin, who is autistic. But I am not claiming to know everything about autism so if I write anything that offends anyone talk to me? Tell me what I did and I will fix it, thank you : )
> 
> Tell me what you think on tumblr? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Aden asks Charlotte out the following day, and, to Clarke’s surprise, she actually accepted. 

 

“They’re going out on Friday,” Clarke said during one of her and Lexa’s study breaks, both on the floor, leaning against the bottom of Clarke's bed, sharing a small packet of twizzlers 

 

“Isn’t this a good thing?” Lexa said unsurely. 

 

“Yeah, I just- something feels off.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine, Clarke.”

 

Lexa spent every day after school that week at Clarke’s place, coming over straight after school both Thursday and Friday. 

 

They settled in the living room on Friday, decided that they weren’t going to study on a ‘weekend’, while Aden showed them different outfits. 

 

“It’s just the same outfit in different colours, Aden.” Clarke sighed. 

 

“But which colours do girls like best?”

 

“The purple shirt was nice, kid.” Lexa commented and Aden nodded, rushing off upstairs again. 

 

Aden appeared half an hour later, dressed in his purple plaid shirt and black jeans. "I asked mom if she could feed Kal and el but she's at work, and so is dad, as Bellamy can't so you will have to."

 

"Why am I your fourth choice?"

 

"Because you know nothing about rats, and you don't like them."

 

"I do," Lexa offered. "My best friend when I was young had two rats, I don't mind feeding them."

 

The worry immediately left Aden's eyes. "Thank you,"

 

Lexa nodded once, turning back to the tv.

 

Aden headed off around six, leaving Clarke and Lexa to enjoy re-runs of the Runaways. 

 

“Is it autism?” Lexa questioned half way through an episode. “Your brother, is he autistic?”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke glanced at Lexa, to see she hadn’t even looked away from the TV. 

 

“He seems so- well adjusted.” Lexa commented, before snapping her mouth closed and turning to look at Clarke apologetic. “I didn’t mean-“

 

“No, I get it,” Clarke assured, placing a hand on Lexa’s arm. “The way it is portrayed in movies and TV shows, that’s extreme, and he gets bad sometimes but he has done a lot of work with Indra, his therapist, so he knows how to better deal with some stuff.”

 

Lexa nodded. “I don’t know much about it,”

 

“Most don’t,”

 

That caused Lexa to frown, turning back to the TV. “He’s a good kid.”

 

“Yeah,”

 

It was not long after eight that the door burst open and Aden stumbled in, fingers tangled in his hair as he muttered multiples of twelve. 

 

Clarke acted in an instant, hopping over the back of the sofa and over to her brother. 

 

Lexa got to her feet just as Clarke reached Aden, softly covering his hands with her own and placing their foreheads together. 

 

“Sh, you’re okay, bud.” Clarke whispered softly and Lexa could do nothing but watch. “I’ve got you, tell me the multiples of twelve backwards, Ad.”

 

The boy began muttering numbers backwards and Clarke whispered soft things to him, and after about five minutes, he let Clarke untangle his hands from his hair, then after a further ten minutes he had calmed down enough to sit. 

 

Clarke put on jeopardy and they sat in silence for an episode, Aden ridged in between them. 

 

“She said she didn’t like me, that it was obvious she didn’t like me. But Billy said girls are mean if they like you, and she’s really mean.” Aden explained quietly. “She said she only done it because she felt bad for me, and that I would never have anyone else who wanted me.”

 

“She’s an idiot, Aden.” Clarke said softly, but Lexa could see the fire in her eyes. 

 

“I shoved her off when we were about to have sex, she kept touching me.”

 

“That’s okay, buddy, it happens."

 

“I just wish I was normal, that I understood people like normal people do.”

 

Lexa laughed softly. “Kid, for starters, normal is an objective term and actually kinda boring. And we don’t understand people, sure we pick up on more social cues, but fuck me if I know what’s going on in anyone’s head, even my own.” Lexa offered. “People suck, they’re mean, horrible. They say dumb shit that doesn’t seem bad to them ‘cause they’re desensitised to that kind of language. But what they say? It says more about them than you. So you’re a weirdo? Who cares?”

 

“I just- I’m not retarded.” Aden said through gritted teeth, and Clarke felt herself tense up at the word. 

 

Lexa noticed and gave her a little smile from the other side of Aden. 

 

“You aren’t, kid. You’re a lot of things; odd, weird, literal, socially awkward, brave.”

 

The last one made Aden frown. “Brave?”

 

“Yeah, you done something tonight that put you way out of your comfort zone.”

 

“I pushed her away before we could have sex.”

 

“Because you weren’t ready, and you freaked, it happens. First times are kinda supposed to be a mess.” Lexa laughed. “But you put yourself out there, you pushed yourself and, sure, it didn’t go as smoothly as you would have wanted, and the next few might be a shit show, too. But there will be one that’s perfect, one that ends great, and the person is fantastic. You just need one good one, kid.”

 

There was a smile one Aden’s lips then, not that big goofy one he forced but a real one, a little upturn of his lips that always made Clarke smile unwittingly. 

 

“One good one,” Aden said one a strong nod. “You’re right, I need to go do more research.”

 

He rushed off before either of the girls would speak, both watching him go. 

 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered, staring at the stairs Aden had just ran up, her jaw working.

 

“Hey,” Lexa shuffled closer, tentatively touching Clarke’s cheek, prompting her to look at her. “I’ll find her on Monday, talk to her.”

 

“I want to kill her,” Clarke admitted through gritted teeth. “I pick on Aden, but he’s my brother. No one but me gets to tease him.”

 

“I’ll talk to her,” Lexa assured, “Are you okay?”

 

“He’s just- he tries so hard to move forward and shit like this sets him back years.” 

 

“You’re really good with him,” Lexa’s hand moved to Clarke briefly, giving it a little squeeze before she pulled back. 

 

“I kind of have to be.” Clarke shrugged. “And you were right, first times are a shit show.”

 

“I wouldn’t know from experience,” Lexa shrugged, leaning back against the sofa. 

 

“You haven’t?” Clarke asked with a surprise frown. 

 

“Don’t look so judgemental,” Lexa laughed. 

 

“I’m not, I just- Well, I mean, you’re _you_.”

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of always been the issue.” Lexa chuckled, and Clarke frowned deeper. “You look like your brother when you do that.” Lexa teased, bumping her thumb playfully against the crease in Clarke’s brow. “What’s not fitting with you?”

 

“You’re,” Clarke waved her hand toward Lexa. “ _Hot_ , Lexa.”

 

“It was never from lack of attention,”

 

Now _that_ made Clarke curious.

 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 

“Sure, of course.” Clarke assured with a little smile. “But, just so you know, you could. Judgement free.”

 

“I don’t know,” Lexa’s head fell back against the sofa and she tilted it in Clarke’s direction. “That eyebrow crinkle looks awful judgy.”

 

“Fuck off,” Clarke grumbled with a little smile. 

 

Lexa didn’t leave until just before eleven that night, offering Clarke a reassuring smile and a promise to talk to Charlotte. 

 

Clarke closed the door and leant her back against, a goofy little smile appearing on her lips as a warm sensation spread across her chest. 

 

It for her a few seconds to snap out of her, cursing herself for being one of those cliché teens, before heading off to bed. 

 

Clarke called Raven as soon as she settled on her bed, knowing her two best friends would be together. 

 

**“Thank god you didn’t call five minutes earlier.”**

 

Clarke knew what that meant, and she wasn’t about to bite. “I like Lexa.”

 

 **“Well, no duh.”** Raven laughed. 

 

“But there’s something about her, something closed off that makes her seem unavailable.”

 

 **“You barely know the girl,”** Octavia said. **“Spend time with her, get to know her.”**

 

“Yeah,” Clarke hummed. 

 

**“How was Aden’s date?”**

 

Clarke groaned and began telling them about what had happened, finishing off with how great Lexa had been.

 

**“That’s a bonus, that she’s good with Aden.”**

 

“I suppose,” Clarke hummed. “I just- I don’t think she’s into me.”

 

 **“I don’t see why she wouldn’t be,”** Octavia said. **“You’re hot, and everyone loves a girl with an ass.”**

 

“That was almost nice.” Clarke grumbled. “No, for real, she hasn’t given me any kind of indication she likes me.”

 

 **“That’s ‘cause you’re new to this whole lady lovin’ thing, girls give off different signals then men.”** Raven said. 

 

 **“Yeah, and the men signal is usually a tent in their pants.”** Octavia added and Clarke laughed. 

 

 **“The lady speaks the true,”** Raven said. **“Woman are a lot more subtitle, little touches, smiles, woman tend to show they care more.”**

 

“That’s what friends do, too.”

 

 **“Exactly,”** Octavia agreed. **“That’s why it’s gonna be hard.”**

 

“You are both useless.” Clarke grumbled. “We’re becoming friends, and I like it, she’s nice.”

 

**“Nice is not a word I thought anyone would use for her,”**

 

 **“Yeah,”** Raven hummed. **“She’s so broody.”**

 

Clarke stayed on the phone for another half an hour before hanging up, smiling when she noticed Lexa had texted her. 

 

**Lexa [23:12]: home**

**[23:13]: are you busy tomorrow?**

 

_Clarke [23:37]: not really, my parents, Aden and I got out for breakfast every Saturday morning but other than that I’m free until about seven_

_[23:37]: How come?_

 

**Lexa [23:40]: do you wanna hang out? Get lunch, maybe go see a movie?**

 

Clarke stared at the message, if this had been Finn or Bellamy she would have definitely considered this a date, but Lexa was her friend, and friends do lunch and a movie all the time. 

 

_Clarke [23:43]: sure, that sounds good :) I can pick you up at twelve?_

 

**Lexa [23:44]: no problem, see you tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the following day had been mostly uneventful, but Aden was still a little on edge from what had happened the previous night so they had to leave as soon as he started twisting the tip of his ear, something he done leading up to a breakdown.

 

Clarke spent a few hours in the back yard with Aden after that, both wrapped in thick sweaters to fight a nippy January morning, as they both sketched quietly in their respective books. 

 

“I like Lexa,” Aden said distractedly. “She’s cool.”

 

“Yeah, she’s cool.” Clarke agreed, snagging the blue pencil from Aden’s hand, making the boy huff and look up at her. 

 

“Is she your friend now?”

 

“I think so,” Clarke hummed, shading in the bird she had been sketching. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Aden frowned. 

 

“I don’t know, I know you don’t like when we have strangers over.”

 

“Lexa isn’t really a stranger, she has been at school for two year.” Aden shrugged. “But she’s nice.”

 

“I’m glad you like her,” Clarke smiled, glancing at her phone. “I need to go pick her up, actually, we’re getting lunch.”

 

“Okay,” Aden snatched back the pencil when Clarke put it down. “Have fun.”

 

Clarke drove to the address Lexa had sent her that morning, and texted her when she was outside just like Lexa had instructed her to do. 

 

Lexa appeared less than half a minute after she had sent the message, sliding into the passenger seat with a smile. 

 

“Hey,” Lexa greeted as she buckled herself in. 

 

“Hey yourself,” Clarke smiled. “Where are we headed?”

 

“Lunch? There’s a nice little diner not far from here. And it’s close to a theatre if you want to see a movie?”

 

“Sounds good,” Clarke offered Lexa her phone, open on maps. “I’m all yours until seven, then I have an art class.”

 

“You’re an artist?” Lexa glanced at Clarke as she put her phone in the holder. 

 

“Aspiring, yes.” Clarke peeled away from the pavement, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear stick. She shrugged her shoulders. “People say I’m good.”

 

“You don’t agree?”

 

“I just think I can do better.”

 

“Would you show me your works if I asked?” Lexa requested, and Clarke glanced over at her to see the girl looking at her with a kinked eyebrow and a little smile. 

 

“If you asked nicely enough I will show you them when you come over Monday to study.” Clarke teased, shooting Lexa a quick grin. 

 

“Okay. May I please see some of your great works of art, Clarke?”

 

“I will see how I feel on the day,” 

 

Lexa laughed softly at that, and Clarke found herself unwittingly smiling. 

 

The diner was small, and a little bit out of the main city, which was why Clarke was surprised when they entered and their schools resident bitches (and, as Raven had put it; Finn’s fan girls) we’re sitting at a booth. 

 

“We can go somewhere else,” Lexa assured when Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“No, we’re here now.” Clarke smiled, heading to a booth as far away from the girls as they could, which wasn’t really far, so they were still within eye line of the girls. 

 

Clarke caught Onteri’s eye, confusion washing over at when the girl was already staring at her with a knowing smirk. 

 

Clarke ignored it, turning back to Lexa who was watching her carefully. “We can go.”

 

“No, fuck’em.” Clarke said, grabbing one of the menus.

 

Lexa nodded, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Fuck’em.” She agreed. 

 

Clarke ignored the girls across the room for the rest of their time there, entirely focused asked questioned here and there, and what Clarke noted was that Lexa was very vague about a few things, the last year included. 

 

“You used to play field hockey, did you not?” Clarke asked. “Why’d you stop?”

 

Lexa played with the straw of her drink for a few seconds before answered. 

 

“My father didn’t think it was beneficial anymore.”

 

Clarke frowned. “But sports look good on your college application, and they keep you fit, how is that not beneficial.”

 

“My parents are kind of backwards.” Lexa shrugged. “What about you? Any sports?”

 

Clarke knew she was deflecting, obviously trying to change the subject, but Clarke didn’t push, she just snorted out a laugh. “God, no.”

 

They finished up and Clarke paid, much to the annoyance of Lexa, before heading of the the theatre. “Wonder Woman or the Avengers?”

 

“Wonder Woman, duh.” Clarke stepped up to order the tickets and Lexa quickly handed the money to the woman before Clarke could pay. “What’re you doing?”

 

“You paid for the food, I’m paying for the movie.”

 

Clarke held up her hands playfully. “Okay, okay.”

 

The movie was beyond anything Clarke could have expected, and between Wonder Woman and Lexa -who placed her arm on the armrest beside Clarke’s, just barely touching, causing Clarke’s arm hairs to stand on end- Clarke was more than a little flustered come the end. 

 

“That was... wow.” Lexa commented as they got into Clarke’s car. 

 

“Right?” Clarke agreed. “She’s so hot.”

 

Lexa didn’t say anything after that, merely hummed in obviously forced disinterest. 

 

“So,” Clarke started as they pulled up outside Lexa’s place. “Mamma Mia, opinions?”

 

“Magical,” Lexa answered in a ‘duh’ tone. “Why?”

 

“The second one comes out soon, Raven and Octavia don’t do musicals, so I wouldn’t even bother asking them.” Clarke arched her eyebrows at Lexa. “What’d you say?”

 

“I’d need to watch the first one again but yeah, that sounds good.”

 

“We can make a night of it, you can stay over, we can have a musical-slash-mamma mia night, then we will go see the second one the following day.” Clarke offered before she could really think over the idea, feeling panic rise in her chest. “I mean, only if you want to.”

 

“I do,” Lexa assured with a little laugh. “It sounds like a lot of fun.”

 

“Cool,” Clarke nodded once. “We’ll figure it out closer to the time.”

 

Lexa nodded, her fingers wrapping around the handle of the door. “Have a good time at your class, aspiring artist.”

 

“I’ll see you Monday. I would suggest hanging out tomorrow but I always spend the day with Raven and Octavia.”

 

“Monday,” Lexa agreed, and made to get out of the car when Clarke spoke again. 

 

“But I do wanna hang out. With you. I enjoy spending time with you.”

 

“Yeah?” Lexa smiled, almost bashfully. “Me too.”

 

The just smiled at each other for a few seconds before Lexa blinked herself out of her daze and nodded. “Thank you. For, you know, being so cool about me hitting you on the back of the head with a piece of paper.”

 

Clarke laughed at that, shaking her head softly. “It was rude, but I forgive you.”

 

“I’m glad,” Lexa opened to door and stepped out of the car. “I’ll see you Monday, Clarke.”

 

“Bye, Lexa.”

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke once more before heading up the path to her house. 

 

Clarke spent the entirety of her art class completely distracted by thoughts of Lexa. Her smile, the feeling of her arm barely ghosting against her own, how it wasn’t just the hairs on her own arm that stood on end, but Lexa’s, too. 

 

Monty tried to snap her out of it a few times but realised after the third time that it was a lost cause and just left her to doodle absentmindedly in her book. 

 

It wasn’t until it as the end of the class and he glanced over to see a pair of eyes sketched onto the page, coloured dark green with little specks of gold and blue, that he realised what was going on. 

 

He didn’t ask her any questions, instead offering her a little knowing smile and a goodbye. 

 

Octavia and Raven were at her place when she got back, sharing a plate of cookies with Aden. 

 

“You better not be giving him advice about girls,” Clarke warned, glaring at Octavia. “Your brother already gave him pretty shitty advice.”

 

“I’m great with girls, way better than my brother.” Octavia defended. 

 

“We’re just eating cookies mom made.” Aden said, holding one out to her. “I snatched you one before Raven and Octavia ate them all.”

 

Clarke smiled at the thoughtful gesture, taking the cookie and wrapping an arm around Aden’s neck, leaning against his back. “What are you guys even doing here?”

 

“Staying over,” Raven answered simple. 

 

“Yeah, we haven’t seen you all week.”

 

“She has been with Lexa,” Aden offered and Clarke tightened her arm around his neck. She hadn’t told them anything past that first night and Friday. “What? You have? She has been over all week, and you were out with her today.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, looking at her friends who were smirking at her. “And you didn’t tell us.”

 

“Because I knew you would tease me about it,” Clarke hummed. “But we’re just friends.”

 

“Mhm,” Raven hummed around a mouthful of cookie. “And Octavia and I are just friends.”

 

“No, you and Octavia are girlfriends. Clarke and Lexa don’t kiss and have sex like you do.” Aden offered, and Raven spluttered out a laugh. “Although, Clarke doesn’t like to talk about her sex like.”

 

“With _you_ , dweeb.” Clarke said, softly pushing her brothers head. 

 

Aden fixed his puffy hair, before getting back to his cookies. 

 

Clarke put off going up to her room because she knew exactly what was coming when they got there. 

 

“So,” Octavia grinned, closing the door and Raven pushed Clarke down onto the bed. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Lexa, huh?”

 

“We’re studying,”

 

“And today?” Octavia arched an eyebrow and folded her arms. 

 

Raven grinned down at her girlfriend and muttered. “You’re in trouble, Griff.”

 

“I bet that’s hot when it’s not directed at you, which is almost never.” Clarke sniped, her eyes snapping to Octavia when she clicked her fingers.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“‘Cause it’s no big deal,” Clarke groaned, throwing herself back on the bed. Her best friends watched her as she played with her sleeve, knowing not to push. After about half a minute Clarke admitted quietly, “I don’t think she likes me like that.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Raven pointed out, sitting down beside her which Octavia settled down on the opposite side of Clarke. “And until you do you make it obvious you’re interested.”

 

“I’m enjoying what we have now,”

 

“You have enough friends, Clarke.” Octavia rolled her eyes. “Get yourself a hot girlfriend.”

 

“I don’t want to push,” Clarke sighed, moving her head to look at her two friends when they reclined back beside her. “You haven’t see her, there’s something else going on.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“She kinda panics when I touch her, she folds in on herself when I talk about how hot women are.” Clarke shrugged. 

 

“Maybe she’s homophobic?” Octavia offered. 

 

“Nah, she doesn’t seem the type.” Clarke shrugged. “Maybe her parents are, she did say today they were kinda backwards.”

 

“Maybe,” Raven hummed.

 

They ended up cuddled up on Clarke’s queen bed watched Black Mirror. 

 

“Aden likes her,” Raven commented randomly. “That’s something Finn and Ajax could accomplish.”

 

Clarke didn’t reply to that, and Raven never elaborated, but Clarke knew it was true, and that it was something big.


End file.
